Connor Valbern
'STATS' 'INTRODUCTION' ' ' Connor Valbern was one of the Heroes of Sin, a group of heroes who fought and slayed the Seven Sins of the world. He was a master swordsman, and a kind and caring individual. He showed great courage in his quests, and overcame a troubled childhood alongside his brother, Vashon Valbern, to go and do great things. Through his quests he met and married Dahlia Archwood, and the two had a son, Jaken Valbern, together. His and his wife's life were cut short when the Sin Wrath attacked their town, and killed them in battle. 'EARLY LIFE' Connor was born to a simple and unassuming life in the village of Maplehill. A year and a half after he was born, his parents welcomed their second child, a boy they named Vashon. Vashon and Connor were inseparable, and always spent their time playing and dreaming of adventure. Things went on this way for awhile, until a little after Connor's sixth birthday. That's when their village became a casualty of the Griffin Wars. The entire village was destroyed, and Connor and Vashon were the only two survivors. Not long after Maplehill was destroyed, the two brothers were found by a group of Eladrin soldiers. The two were taken to the Eladrin city of Whitemarble Falls, were they were taken in and raised by High Counselor Aeval Faegolion. While Vashon vowed to protect the innocent, Connor felt rage over what had happened. He harnessed his rage into a powerful fighting style, using twin scimitars he had received from Aeval. 'THE SINS' The two had heard from Aeval that a Eladrin far to the west might be able to tell them about the group that destroyed their village, and when they came of age, decided to head out and find him. The two travelled far, and when they finally did find him, he told them he'd reveal the information only if they obtained an artifact for him. So the two hooked up with others seeking information for the Eladrin who had been offered the same deal: an elven rogue by the name of Aloysia, an elven cleric named Katan, and a mysterious elven ranger named Ryleigh. Their quest led them into the Ruins of Hubris, where the subsequently found the artifact, a mysterious mirror. Not sure if they could trust the Eladrin with this powerful mirror, they sought answers. Their quest eventually led them to discover the Seven Sins of the world had returned. Knowing that they must destroy such evil, the party decided to work together. 'DAHLIA' After defeating several of the Sins, the party headed to the Temple of Avaritia, located deep in the swamps of Archwood, to find the Sin Greed. In the ensuing battle, Connor was injured and separated from his party. He was found by Dahlia Archwood, one of the legendary Archwood Witches, protectors of the Temple of Avaritia and Servants of Greed. Going against everything she had been taught since birth, Dahlia helped Connor and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love. Betraying her family and her so-called "birthright", Dahlia left with Connor and the two rejoined the other Heroes of Sin. Dahlia traveled with the heroes and even helped them defeat the Sin Envy. The two were married, and not long after that, it was discovered that she was with child, and Connor and Dahlia decided to settle in the town of Eastvale, while the rest of the heroes continued on their quest 'JAKEN'S BIRTH' Not long after settling in Eastvale, Jaken was born. The happiness did not last long though. A few weeks after the birth, Eastvale was attacked by the Sin Wrath, seeking vengeance over his slain siblings. Connor and Dahlia fought bravely, but they were not enough to defeat the Sin. Before they were killed, the two managed to sneak their infant son out of town via a close friend. The friend was instructed to take the infant to Vashon Valbern, Connor's brother, and the other Heroes of Sin. Jaken was subsequently raised by Vashon. The Heroes of Sin eventually sought out and killed Wrath, avenging their fallen friends. 'GEAR' Jaken always travelled with his twin scimitars, blades finely crafted and blessed with Eladrin magic. They were given to him by his adoptive father Aeval Faegolion. One of his blades was found in the ruins of Eastvale by his brother Vashon, and given to Jaken when he came of age. The other was presumed destroyed. Other than his swords, Connor wore unassuming armor and always travelled light. 'PERSONALITY' Connor was a kind and courageous man. He had alot of rage buried deep inside for what happened in Maplehill, but he never took it out on those who didn't deserve it. He loved his wife deeply.